


Starting towards the end

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover with DC Universe, Established Relationship, Hydra, Jealousy, M/M, Phantom Zone, Slash, Zod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Ward are a couple, When Coulson sends in Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov to help with a 0-8-4, Ward gets jealous when the cap takes interest in Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting towards the end

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a slight crossover with the DC universe because I wanted to add Hydra and the phantom zone.

We were all standing in a line. Coulson told us to line up and dress our best, there would be visitors aboard the bus today. Skye stayed on her phone, sometimes I wondered what she was doing on there the entire time. Simmons was brushing her hair back nervously and Melinda, as always stayed cool and confident. Fitz was agitated. He didn’t like when he didn’t know when someone was coming aboard. How I know this you ask? Well ever since we first met I’ve been enamored with the young man and he felt the same. So we just decided to date. I took a hold of his hand, everyone knew about us so I didn’t have to hide it.   
“Hey calm down. Everything’s going to be ok.” I assured. He didn’t relax.   
“How do you know that? What if it’s director Fury? What if he wants to terminate us because of inadequate performance? What if…”   
I silenced him with a kiss to his lips. I could hear Simmons ‘Aww’. Fitz smirked in the kiss.   
“Now will you calm down?” I asked once I pulled back.   
He nodded. And I released his hand as Coulson entered.   
“Guys.” He seemed almost giddy as he spoke. “To help us with the newest 0-8-4 that was discovered in Malaysia is two people you all know very well. Natasha Romanov and Captain Steve Rogers.”   
Moments later Captain Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov stepped into view. There was utter silence. Everyone was surprised. In our midst were two of the Avengers.   
“I can’t believe this.” Skye said. She was the only one of us to move, going towards Natasha. She held out her hand for the woman to shake. Steve, or Captain however had rested his gaze on Fitz, my Fitz who was now brushing his hair down. I had only seen him do that once and that was our first date.   
“Hello. I’m Captain Steve Rogers.” 

He was now close to us, the others had materialized around Natasha. He held out his hand for us, or should say Fitz to shake. They were staring at each other with a gaze that I had never seen before…and I was pissed.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention. Captain turned from Fitz and looked at me, his hand wasn’t letting go of Fitz. 

“Agent Grant Ward.” I held out my hand. He released Fitz’s and grasped mine. 

“Nice to meet you Agent Ward.” 

His gaze went back to Fitz. Was he serious right now? 

“Ward, Fitz. Can you show the Cap to his bunk?” Coulson said. The girls had already taken Natasha to hers and Coulson had disappeared. 

“Lead the way.” He smirked and I saw Fitz blush. 

FWFWFWWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFFWFW

The 0-8-4 turned out to be a crystal, one we hadn’t seen before, one Fitz-Simmons couldn’t identify but the Cap did. He knew what it was. 

“It’s a weapon of Hydra’s. Red Skull teamed up with an Alien from the planet Krypton. These crystals are said to open a portal to a world of pure evil.” Cap explained. 

Moments later Coulson gave us some free time. The cap began to tell some stories that Skye asked about. Of course she would know everything about him. 

Everyone was immersed in the cap, especially my Fitz. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. He caught the message and seconds later the both of us were in my cot with the door locked. 

I pushed him on the small bed and straddled his waist. I could feel that he was already hard. 

The nip that I put to his neck was hard enough to leave a hickey. And that’s what I wanted. So everyone could know who he belonged to. 

“What was that for?” Fitz asked while trying to undo my shirt. 

“No reason.” I lied. 

He had finally gotten my shirt off, His hands were roaming over my body, admiring. 

“I love you so much.” My voice was beginning to crack but I quickly hid it with a searing kiss to Fitz’s lips.


End file.
